


Poison That Permeats The Skin

by Mark_Gerts



Series: Valorant Cycle [1]
Category: VALORANT (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Pre-Canon, Science Fiction, Secrets, Temporary Character Death, Violence, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:34:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27235852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mark_Gerts/pseuds/Mark_Gerts
Summary: One more skirmish between the Kingdom Company military forces and the resistance squad. Under the barrel of a machine gun, the true face can show through the mask
Series: Valorant Cycle [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988551
Kudos: 7





	Poison That Permeats The Skin

**Author's Note:**

> The story takes place relatively shortly before the time in which the game unfolds. Sage is in the Kingdom organization, Raise gathers and tries to rally the Resistance squad.
> 
> I plan a cycle of drabbles/minis, revealing the past of the heroes and their stories, up to the current events of the game (based on hypotheses about the game's lore and my own theories)

A burst of machine-gun fire ripped open Viper's stomach and turned her chest into a bloody mess of bones and organs. Twitching in dying convulsions, the girl managed to notice the unbearable pain and the inability to breathe, as if the brain had forgotten how to do it. Consciousness disappeared in about five seconds, but for Viper that was an eternity.

Suddenly, an awful sensation appeared, as if her brain exploded. The girl saw from the side how her body soared into the air, and then her soul was drawn into it. All the feelings returned at once, but it would be better if that did not happen. The incredible power of regeneration literally drew in the prolapsed intestines back into the abdominal cavity and sutured the flesh in the torn breast, forming new tissue. Scraps of bones and pieces of meat were pushed out through the newly formed esophagus, injuring it, but here again, the side effect in the form of enhanced regeneration came into play, quickly closing the wounds. The resurrection didn't give pain relief, that's the price.

Viper wanted to break free, inject herself a tranquilizer, or, at least, give free rein to the muscles and beat up in convulsions, but invisible fetters held her tightly, not allowing her to move. A piece of heart, judging by the texture, which was impaled on a shard of a rib, popped into her mouth. The girl's stomach clenched, and in the next instant, she felt the disgusting taste of bile in her mouth.

Finally, the torture stopped and Viper collapsed on the ground. Immediately a familiar hand appeared in front of her with a flask filled with clean water. Suppressing the urge, if not to tear off the hand, then push it away, the girl grabbed the flask and took a long gulp. At the same moment, she was twisted in another attack of vomiting. However, this time the stomach had something to send out.

Kneeled, Viper cast a hateful glance at Sage, the culprit of her condition. The Chinese girl was watching the "healed" with such sugary concern that Viper felt a desire to empty her stomach again.

— Why?.. Everythi… Hem! Ptooey… Everything was over…

— Your duty is not over!

If by that time the tissues had not passed into the healing phase, causing Viper to itch horribly, forcing her to collapse to the ground again and almost tear the pink skin with her nails, she would definitely have rushed towards her savior. And with a high probability, she would have ripped her head off.

— Don't you dare to tell me about "my duty".

— No one will die in this war. I will gladly give my life for the resurrection of my fallen comrade if I have to. We…

"Blah-blah-blah... How many times have I heard this? What do you know about death and camaraderie? You..." — Viper was finally able to get up. Sage's words reminded her of her own past, and how, trying to save her “comrades,” she did not manage to help the dearest people in her life. And how was she thanked for that sacrifice? They didn't even come to the funeral. How did they spend the remnants of their worthless lives? One drank himself and fell under a train, another went to a rival company, the third wrote a book in which he dragged Viper through the mud. Here it is, the gratitude. And there also was one thing she knew about Sage. Something that prevented her from perceiving the Chinese girl even as an enemy. Only as a vile parasite that must be tolerated, because her abilities were unexpectedly useful. Side effects, like hellish pain or genetic mutations, were not interesting for the head of the Corporation, of course. However, Viper is a woman of science. She will figure it out...

The third member of their group caught her attention. Phoenix twirled a fireball on his finger and tried his best to pretend that he was looking anywhere and not at a couple of naked breasts.

— When a bullet will smash your head, satisfying your sexual needs would be the least of your problems, — Viper's steel intonations strained even Brimstone, let alone Phoenix. He instantly pulled his head into his shoulders and turned away. Viper looked down thoughtfully.

“Yeah, and they are so small, why stare? Well, everyone has their own issues, I guess"

— Here, —Sage held out the jumper to the girl. She looked back with a sneer.

— I'm using poisonous gas. Your sweater will be so "useful", thank you very much.

Viper pulled out a miraculously surviving can from behind her back and sprayed its contents onto her skin. The liquid instantly seized, turning into a resilient rubber patch that adhered to the remains of the suit. Viper tugged at the patch to peel it off the skin and tossed the can to Sage.

— Help me with the back. Be careful. Only carefully. It's a questionable pleasure to cough up my lungs again.

— Was that Sova who killed you?

— Nope, Cypher did. I was pretty surprised to see that sickly man holding a machine-gun, which is almost larger than him.

— He has worked with Brimstone once. Couldn't he, well, "borrow" the blueprints? Well, his son's, I mean, — Phoenix came to a step closer.

— Not impossible, — Viper picked up a submachine gun and checked the supply of "toys". The acid was not yet touched, but the capsule with the "poisonous cloud" was lying somewhere in the zone of destruction of the machine gun. The damned Moroccan did not even think to leave, as he had chosen a convenient point from which the entire area was easily shot. To steal Viper's corpse, Phoenix had to use his signature move, but he did not have time to see any details, due to the continuous shooting.

— Don't die, Sabine, — Omen's hoarse voice came over the link.

— Through the efforts of one person, you will still have the chance to see me. If I don’t conk out here again. There is a machine gunner in the window.

Sage lifted her eyebrow.

— How did you understand that Viper was shot down?

— I didn't. I sensed you breaking the balance of the universe. And contacted Pandemic. I need her secrets.

— "Breaking the balance"?! I'm saving lives!

— All those lives you give... Do you ever wonder where it's taken from?

— Ugh, guys? — Phoenix snapped his fingers, provoking flames and drawing attention, — Why did we decide that they would set the spike at this point?

— Don't look at me — Viper carefully looked out from the corner — It's Captain who's a military man, I'm just a chemist.

— Isn't he a general?

— Silence! — Brimstone cut the further discussion, — This is tactically the most advantageous position, and even close to the rift. Plus, Jett and Reyna are heading towards you. Omen and I are chasing Raze. Beware of Sova.

At the mention of Reyna, Viper's face twisted into a vicious grin. Their tete-a-tete not long ago had gone just fine. For Sabine, of course. She had made Reyna an acid makeup and even trimmed her nails on her right hand. To the very elbow. What a pity that this vampire has a completely nasty habit of regeneration. What about the memories?

— Viper, activate the sphere, I'll try to slip through. Don't look out, I'll flash twice

The chemist touched the device on her hand.

— One... Two... Go!

Simultaneously with the hiss of gas, there was a clap of hot air and a muffled scream, accompanied by Russian obscenities. Phoenix darted forward, plunged into a cloud of gas, hurled another fireball, and quickly ran behind the imposing reactor. During the few seconds that he spent in the poisonous cloud, he received severe burns all over his body. It was just a miracle that this did not affect his eyes. However, he absolutely did not want to clarify this point with Viper; she could start experimenting right on him.

Sage threw an awkward roll through the doorway and lifted the radianite wall, blocking Sova in the side corridor. A temporary measure, but he no longer had the effect of surprise. Viper loaded the acid capsule and ricocheted it towards the machine gunner. Then, gracefully stepping straight onto the site, she launched the second "kiss" behind the barrier. There was no response, though - obviously, after such a spectacular Phoenix breakthrough, the men decided to “retreat tactically”. A minute later, Brimstone reported that the rest of the enemy group also used this tactic. Another battle has been won.

***

Omen walked over to Viper, who was drilling Sage with a strange look. The girl helped Phoenix with his burns, using her radiant power to the full.

— What do you think, Tos? Don't you want to break her? Make her feel with every cell of her worthless body that she is no different from us?

— Too early for that, Sabine. Do you think she will stay with us after such revelations? Let's wait. You always knew how to wait, Sabine.

— In the past - maybe. But now... — she fell silent, feeling on her shoulder the icy touch of an ethereal creature.

— Let's go, Sabine. We still have a lot of things to do... A lot of things...


End file.
